Dazzling as Lightening
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Oneshots, mostly prompts given or seen via tumblr. [REINAKO]
1. Prompt01, Firsts

Prompt: That otp that calls each other by any other name but their first names, and then one of them gets **hurt**.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sailormoon. I just own this story.

* * *

It was always her last name "Hino," or "Hino-san" to add formality. Occasionally it was her warrior name, the ancient name that holds so much meaning: Mars. But why now? Why now when the beats of her own heart pounded so great? Why did Minako use her first name?

They were formal, civil to each other. But were they friendly? Intimate? Not really… But all Rei could do right now was to struggle to hear past the throbbing of her ears to listen to that melodic voice. The melodic voice that charmed so many… The wonderful voice of Minako Aino was calling her name. "Rei…" Once. "Rei.." Twice.

"Rei!"

'Third time's a charm,' Rei begrudgingly noted as she finally managed to open her eyes. Finally she saw what she heard. Minako. Sailor Venus. She was.. crying, but beautiful nonetheless. And the way her name had sounded on those lips… Rei breathed heavily as she held up her hand to touch those very lips. Her eyebrows furrowed when blood marred the face of the goddess in front of her. And yet, all she could do was smile.

"Minako…" she whispered.

Her call was soft and short as sigh. But Minako responded with a mantra. A mantra of her name. So many times the blonde goddess called out her name. Was it to make up the many others she didn't? Rei wondered as she slipped into the darkness once more as Minako's voice faded into nothingness.


	2. Prompt02, Unusual Night Out

Prompt: go-go dancing and heels (tbh i didn't really know what go-go dancing was but a prompt is a prompt)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters or any part of the franchise. Pity.

* * *

"Why."

That one word, just "why," was her current mantra. Rei Hino, head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine was fuming at herself and asked her the same question she was asking herself ever since they entered this club. Actually, scratch that last detail. Ever since Haruka had dragged her in. Normally she was an equal match to Haruka's strength but today was different. For some reason, again Rei just didn't know why, Michiru and Makoto thought it was a good idea as well. Now she could see why Makoto would have thought it was a good idea; the girl was drunk and even sober she usually agrees to Haruka's ridiculous plans. Michiru on the other hand… Rei swore Haruka probably bribed her girlfriend one way or the other.

"Come on, Rei, lighten up! Check out the ladies! Take a shot! Enjoy the show!"

Rei groaned. She gripped the bridge of her nose. Only one of the three options that Haruka had suggested sounded like a good idea. She could possibly absolutely waste herself in alcohol and fall asleep as the sleepy drunk she was. Then she could entirely avoid this situation entirely before anything happened. On the downside however, she didn't trust any of her friends to be responsible. Well, perhaps except for Michiru, but the aqua-haired girl did agree to Rei's torture here… She had no friends tonight, just enemies she had to be wary of.

Rei merely ordered a beer.

* * *

Maybe beer was a bad idea. Maybe additional beer was a bad idea. Maybe she should just get a shot of Tequila – no that won't do, a shot of whiskey and get over with the night. Her face burned. Her face was hotter than when she meditated in front of the sacred fire. She buried her face into her hand. And yet she kept looking in that direction, in between her fingers, to awe at her.

When this show Haruka spoke of started, she barely gave any attention to the dancers. She just sat there sitting, sipping her beer. Then she came onto the stage. Table. Stage. She made it look like a grand stage. Whereas two or three dancers shared a table, this blonde had one to herself. 'Venus,' seemed to be the girl's stage name. Unless her real name really was Venus, then her attraction to this… The priestess took in more alcohol to silence that train of thought. Her attention still lingered with the blonde, unfortunately.

Rei was not a dancer herself, but she recognized a good dancer when she saw one. This girl's moves were sharp, hard-hitting and yet incredibly intricate. All of her movement had a purpose. Rei blushed. 'Wonderful,' she thought. She was speaking in poetic terms now. She was entering her tipsy stage. She looked down at the beer bottle she just started. The waitress had been nice enough to take all the empty ones she finished every time she ordered a new one. Rei wasn't so sure if she appreciated that now. Now she would never know how drunk she became by merely looking at the blonde. When the said dancer looked in her direction, Rei only did what she thought was right.

She chugged the beer and stole Haruka's shot of vodka.

* * *

Rei couldn't decide if she were more happy or sad that the night for their group was over. Her mind argued well on either side. But she was definitely relieved. A mix of alcohol and interesting... intriguing glances given by the dancer was more than overwhelming. Rei leaned slightly on the outside wall of the club taking in a deep breath of night air. She wouldn't call it as fresh - compared to the shrine, definitely not fresh, but she appreciated it much more than the air inside the club. Then she heard a pair of heels walking toward her. Not in her direction, but to her. Rei assumed it must Michiru dragging two of their friends passed out on her arms. But when she turned around she was met with a cheeky grin, twinkling azure eyes, and a very red bow.

"Hi."

"Uhm, hi?"

"You give me bedroom eyes the entire night, and that's the best you can do?"

Rei froze. Yes, this was definitely Venus. The dancing woman she was attempting not to stare at for forever. When Venus smirked and merely inched closer, Rei just hoped the heat she was feeling was from all the vodka shots she stole from Haruka. Speaking of whom, how much more did the racer need to throw up? Rei wondered. Perhaps she should have aided Michiru instead of waiting for Makoto and Haruka to finish throwing up outside. Fresh air? Who needs that? Bathroom urine and vomit stink would have sufficed.

"Hm, I really liked the face you had earlier more than the one you're making now. Though now's is quite cute."

The priestess' focus came back to the dancer in front of her. She dully noted that the blonde had now fully invaded her personal space. Hips slightly pushed her, securing her between Venus and the wall. Arms wrapped around her neck. One hand positioned itself on the back of her head; the other made random shapes on her collarbone. And their faces were so close that by default her eyes landed on her lips. It had to be the alcohol. Or maybe the weather. It was too hot. Rei found herself responding too slowly. After a moment of staring at this stranger's lips, Rei finally brought her eyes up to eye-level.

Though that didn't really help. It was hot… and the woman's blue eyes looked so refreshing… Her breathing slowed as she found herself mesmerized by the eyes once more.

Somewhere her rationale managed to hang on – how exactly, she would never find out, and forced Rei to advert gaze to the side. Her rationale only had so much to say, but it decided introducing herself was the thing to do.

"Rei Hino, head priestess."

It said a ridiculously short would be enough.

"Minako Aino, go-go dancer at night and a university student at day."

It took a while for… Minako to reply, Rei wasn't really expecting her to, but she was even more surprised by how more open Minako was than she. But not so long after, she felt herself sobering up at the possibility that this girl wasn't legal. Presumably Minako sensed what Rei was thinking over; the girl smirked and took out her ID that showed she was well of age, Rei's age to be exact.

"Don't worry. I'm in my last year."

Rei merely nodded. That momentary soberness was gone and she was being slow again. She noted never to steal Haruka's vodka shots again. Or at least never after she chugged so much beer. If she hadn't done such, she would be able to act faster. If she hadn't done such, she would know what to do when Minako suddenly kissed her.

It was the alcohol, Rei decided as she kissed back. 'Alcohol,' she repeated once more as she enjoyed the kiss. Rei thought of nothing when she pulled the other even closer, wanting more.


	3. Prompt03, It Can Never Happen Again

Reinako Prompt Party fic, prompt: "It can never happen again"

Disclaimer: yada yada i don't own anything aside from the story itself. also i was late blaghashfsldkfjs

* * *

"This kingdom can burn down to ashes for all I care."

These were the final words. These were her final words. Minako Aino. Sailor Venus. Commander of the Sailor Guardians. Guardians of the once proud Moon Kingdom. Brave, fierce, and loyal.

Minako was still brave and fierce, but loyal no longer fit her title.

Not as she denied her final duty to the kingdom.

To be honest, she saw no point. It was a lost war; they had failed the princess. Or rather, the princess failed them. The princess selfishly chose her own love rather than a love for all. She was immature. She couldn't wait. Her hastiness brought forth others' jealousy, which led to anger – the best fuel for the evil that was Metallia. And yet, as her guardians, they were asked… no, they were ordered to protect her. Do what was best for her.

It was ironic. Since whatever they tried to do, whatever they tried to advise to their princess, the princess denied their help. She accused them; she doubted their loyalty, their friendship. It was unhealthy for either side.

And as a Venusian, her loyalty wavered. She started to lose sight of a purpose. It wasn't in her blood, to be blindly loyal. No, that was a Martian's trait. It was a trait of a particular Martian she knew, that she loved. While Minako lost her purpose to stay loyal to a falling kingdom, she was the one reason that kept Minako sane. She gave Minako reason to continue hope that her purpose would come back.

So when she left this realm of the world, Minako was devastated.

In the midst of the war, the fierce warrior had fallen. She lived up to the title as a Martian. Her second in command was brutal in battle. Unwavering, indestructible. But again, she was blindly loyal. Both to her duty and to her heart.

In a moment of merely milliseconds, Mars threw herself to save both the princess and Venus. Her body to protect the princess; her sword to protect Venus. If this weren't the end of the world, Venus would have awed at her love's fast reaction and judgment.

If.

Only if.

But they were soldiers. Mere pawns. They weren't spared of death as the princess was. Venus looked bitterly at the crumbling castle as she held onto the body of her love. A beam of white light. She knew what that meant. As commander of the guardians, she had the luxury of knowledge of the queen's crystal and its true powers.

Without a doubt, the princess had fallen eventually, to Metallia's darkness – the true loss of the Moon Kingdom's war. That was what they were meant to prevent. That was what they had failed.

The queen's choice to use the crystal was to erase that failure, to give her daughter her one more chance. Not for them. The queen was not as generous as she was deemed.

Here at the battlefield lay her comrades. Venus felt each and every moment they had fallen, one by one. And of course fate loved to play with irony. Of all of her friends' death… she had witnessed her love's demise. While Venus mourned, grieved, cried for their blood, the royalty they had served had yet to bat an eye.

Another lifetime chained down by duty, by hopelessness… Venus didn't want any of that. She preferred to have their lives end where they were now.

Unfortunately, Venus soon felt a powerful tug, the inevitable works of fate. As her conscious slowly faded, she held onto Mars even more tightly… as if she were imprinting this very memory.

Perhaps a new life could mean hope for Venus… for Minako as well.

In that life, she won't lose Mars. She would protect Mars.

She would protect their love.

"It can never happen again."

Her whispered words were unheard as the Moon Kingdom's entirety crumbled over her.

* * *

Unknown to Rei Hino, Sailor Mars of this lifetime, Minako had kept her promise.

Fate merely had a price for such a vow.

A price that took Minako's life instead of hers.


End file.
